


Skittles

by altalemur



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has a history with skittles. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

His father had restricted Jimmy’s access to Skittles, saving them for rewards. The one benefit of being “un-adopted” was eating as many Skittles as Jimmy could buy.

Jimmy was already addicted when he was adopted. Some days all he remembered of the orphanage were the intense moments of happiness when given a packet of Skittles.

Jimmy savored a mouthful of Skittles, remembering his first packet. Jimmy had been hiding under his bed. So the nun had offered a small handful of Skittles, promising him the rest once he came out. That first handful was Jimmy’s favorite memory off the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaay back when. Uploading for... reasons.


End file.
